Alpha and Omega: the ABC project
by SHSL Hope G Komaeda
Summary: 26 people were abducted to take place in the dangerous ABC project. Among them, G stands alone. Weak of body and without pokemon, it is unlikely he will survive the treacherous project. Meanwhile, T, ii, and H, three of the others, form an alliance with one goal: to elimanate all others and be the last three standing in the project. With 26 able trainers, who can survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Alliance: HiiT!**

**A/N: ii is the name of the participant letter 'I'. As it might be confused with a narrative, I changed the letter to a double letter. It sounds the same as the letter 'I'. **

"I will master fire types."

"I will master grass types."

"I will master water types."

"This is our alliance! We will be the final three of the 26, and have a competition to decide the final winner! We will win the ABC project!"

Those were the words uttered by T, ii, and H that day. I was the only one to bear witness to it. And, for some time, I would be the only one to know of it.

The ABC project, explained simply, was a cult ritual performed by two evil corporations. These two corporations, called Team Alpha and Team Omega, banded together and kidnapped 26 people. 18 of these were 9 year old children. These children were from skilled or rich families. The remaining 8 were trainers from across the land. All of the 26 were given a letter of the alphabet as their name. The children were harshly trained for the next year. Each was taught to specialize in one type of pokemon, and they were then sent out into the Hoenn region.

The rules of the project were simple. The 26 participants could do anything they wanted within the Hoenn region. However, if they wanted to regain their names and be reunited with their families, then they would have to brutally defeat all of the other participants' pokemon in a battle, or kill the other participants. Upon defeat or death, the participant is no longer part of the ABC project, leaving one less competitor. The final participant would retrieve their old names and reunite with their families.

Teams Alpha and Omega made a big show of their project. Demonstrations of the participants' power were broadcasted across the world. Many of the world's most influential people placed their bets on participants. In addition, two participants were representatives of Team Omega and Team Alpha respectively. Participants also began to form alliances, deals that would bring them farther into the project.

In the middle of this, I, the boy labeled as G, was alone.

And on the first day I was very close to being killed by H, ii, and T.

When T, ii, and H made that alliance, I was there.

I too had come to Littleroot in search of strong pokemon, but was forced to hide behind a bush when I spotted the three.

Upon hearing them pledge allegiance to each other, I knew that I had to run from Littleroot as quickly as possible.

After all, I wasn't exactly the most talented of the 18. I was the shortest and one of the physically weakest. I had yellow hair and green eyes. The alpha and omega symbols were burned onto my forehead, in purple and black respectively.

T, meanwhile, was pretty tall, with dark skin and black eyes. ii was moderately tall and pretty physically fit. She had excelled at the physical training during the past year. She had dark skin and dark eyes. H was on the shorter side, but was intelligent and able. He had red hair and pale eyes. These three all had the same brands as I did, as every member of the ABC project had on their forehead. They were a menace to me alone, forget banded together.

So I began to try and run away...

But then they entered a building.

And I became curious, and peeked in a window...

"We would like to receive pokemon!" All three of the participants exclaimed at once. They were talking to whom I assumed was Professor Birch...

And he was giving them pokemon! He was giving them his rare pokemon! That was bad news...

I backed away from the window and began running. Unfortunately, I didn't even make it through the town...

A Treecko landed in front of me and lashed out, sending me sprawling backwards.

"You thought we didn't know you were there?"

"Geez, G, you really don't change. You're still a weakling."

"You didn't even gain anything from the training... You'll be an easy kill."

"Er... Kill?" T glanced at H, who had made the last remark. "Can't we just... Beat him up and stuff? Defeat him in combat? Three on one? You remember the rules and all..."

"Idiot! He obviously doesn't have any pokemon! He would have defended, or even ambushed us! Not to mention the only reason for coming to this town is getting a pokemon!" H snapped. "The only other way is to kill him!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" T looked uneasy.

"We're in a giant death game instigated by two cults!" H fired back.

Unfortunately, H was right. I had no pokemon. I had heard about someone getting a Pikachu at a professor's lab, and had come to get a pokemon... Unfortunately, most of the participants in the ABC project were not supplied with pokemon at the beginning. I was trained to specialize in electric types, so I had figured a place like this would be ideal if a Pikachu were around...

But I now regretted my decision. My eyes flitted back and forth between the arguing T and H, before I made a run for it.

I didn't do much, because Treecko immediately tripped me up. ii was still paying attention.

"Nice try, weakling. We're not done with you." The girl said coldly.

A Torchic and Mudkip popped out behind me. Their roars signified my end in my ears. I suddenly felt desperation shoot through me. This wouldn't be the end... It couldn't be...! And I kicked at Treecko. Desperately. Again and again. That was when I found out my skill- adaptability. This ability would save me many times later, and desperation seemed to trigger my strongest attacks and smartest strategies. But for now, I kicked and kicked, until I connected with the gecko pokemon's face. As soon as it fell back, I had darted off. Mudkip and Torchic gave chase, but my adrenaline gave me energy. I managed to make it out of the city and into a forest route...

But then my escape was forcibly halted when I crashed into someone.

"Oof!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The blind boy's sight **

"ooooooooooooow! Who was that?" The boy that I had crashed into whined.

"...Eh?"

I recognized the person, because this was yet another participant.

What was I, a magnet for these people? I wanted to AVOID them!

This one was B. B was the master of steel types... But he didn't seem to have any pokeballs on his person. Also, B was blind. He was another disadvantaged participant. He had brown hair that was uncombed, and dull gray eyes that could not see anything. He was skilled at one thing, though-

"G!" B's voice radiated panic.

Recognizing voices. Just from the one sound I made, he recognized me. I was about to try and calm him when I heard the muffled voices of T, ii, and H. I grabbed him by the wrist and started running.

"Let go! I don't want to die! Please, please don't kill me!"

"Shut up! You can hear them, they're right behind us!" I hissed. B quieted instantly. And so, B and I ran. Just ran. We kept running through the route. I planned in my head to reach Oldale Town and throw my pursuers off there...

I actually almost made it, this time.

B and I were almost through the route when we reached a clearing. I held tightly onto him, and made a dash across the clearing...

Just before I finished, a Treecko dropped down in front of me. As I backed away, the other two pokemon and the three trainers surrounded us.

"Two for the price of one. Perfect." H snickered coldly.

"I- I'm still not comfortable with this... You two sure you don't have any pokemon?" T asked unhappily. I nodded.

"I- I'm sure..." B was terrified.

"Then we kill them. That's all there is to it." H said coldly.

"Er... Now just a-"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

That last one was a scream coming from ii. A Metagross suddenly fell out of the sky and slammed the ground. T, ii, and H were instantly sent sprawling along with their pokemon, and were knocked unconscious. I had managed to pull B out of the way despite his struggling, and now looked up. Someone was offering their hand.

"Sorry to scare you like that, but I had to stop them quick. Wouldn't really be fair if you got defeated without pokemon... They're still in the game unless it's one of the other participants, right?" The man said. I nodded blankly, still shocked by the turn of events. I took his hand and he helped me up, while I helped B up in return.

"I'm sorry, G, but I can only help you this far. I'm only allowed to help the person I've betted on. I want to help all of you... But I can't directly. I can only save you here." I blinked blankly, and then realization hit.

"Wait, so... You bet on B, then?"

"That is correct." The man took B's hand, and began to sign. Or something. He was moving his fingers a lot, and I thought I had heard of people doing something like it to deaf people. Well, B was blind, but I suppose he knew of whatever the man was doing, because he nodded afterwards.

"I see! You're Steven Stone, then!" He said calmly.

That name hit me like a truck.

"So B gets bet on by the champion? Even though he's blind, and probably the second to last person to succeed in this whole thing?" I asked bitterly.

"I can't save everyone by myself... My deepest apologies." Steven sighed. "I can only save B for now, but I'm working my hardest on the others. I will not be able to do anything at this stage..."

"I'll pay you back, G!" B suddenly spoke up. "You saved me today when you could have killed me! You had no reason, in fact, you could only have benefited from ditching me with them! I will pay you back, I promise! But for now, please find the person who is betting in you! They will give you the power to survive! They will give you your hope! And stay alive until I can pay you back, because you saved me today, G! To pay you back, I will become stronger! I will become stronger and stronger and stronger, and I can only do that by leaving you here! I won't say thank you, because that's why I'm going to pay you back! Just stay alive so that I can find you again, please G!" B spoke so powerfully, that it suddenly didn't matter that he was blind. I knew that he could see me clearly. He could see me more clearly than anyone else ever had, and his gaze pierced through me like a needle. His eyes were no longer dull. Instead, they shone like silver. I could only nod, and even though he couldn't actually see, he knew I did. "I'm going to live, so you have to as well, G! I promise you!" B held out a pokeball. I hadn't seen him get it, but I assumed that Steven had handed it to him during the signing. He sent out a shiny Beldum. It was a glittering silver color. "I don't know what pokemon this is, but even if it's a Magikarp I'll make sure it becomes strong enough to pay you back! So live!"

"I...

"I'll live. Even if I'm the weakest...

"I'll live." The words automatically came from my mouth. B retrieved Beldum after a moment.

"You better run, G. They're going to wake up soon. B, you're coming with me." Steven said. B nodded, and Steven took his hand. The two got on the top of the Metagross's flat top. The Metagross flew off with incredible speed.

Meanwhile, I was running toward Oldale Town.


End file.
